Always 'Super Cena'
by SaluteMeImLuis
Summary: John is always 'Super Cena.' Short One Shot. Read and Review?


Always Super Cena

* * *

John laughed once again, as Randy failed miserable at making his rocks skip on the lake water. They'd been at the lake almost all day, and more than half of their time was spent trying to teach Randy how to throw the rocks.

"You think this is funny?" Randy asked seriously. This whole thing was making him angrier than it should've. He'd been at a lake, which he didn't even want to be at, trying to do something he would probably never get the hang of.

"Yes, Randy, I do," John replied, barely able to contain his laughter. This whole thing was so funny to him. He'd grown accustomed in his four year marriage to seeing Randy be the best at everything. He was an amazing athlete, he gave all he could and more when in the ring, and just as much when out of it. He was an amazing father to his little girl Alanna Orton, and an spectacular husband to John. It was unbelievable how even when on the road, he would always serve John breakfast, lunch _and _dinner. Seeing Randy struggle to do something was just unheard of.

"Well I'm glad one of us thinks so," Randy articulated, hurt evident in his voice. He always strived to be the best at everything, and it offended him when John laughed at him, albeit it only happening every once in a while, since he was virtually good at everything.

Randy turned on his heels, and walked away, leaving John with his mouth agape. He knew Randy was very sensitive when it came to things like this, but Randy _never_ walked away from him. _Ever_.

It took John a quick second or two to process what had happened before him, and he sprung into action, taking hurried steps to Randy. And when he reached him, John grabbed the taller man by his arm, and spun him around on the spot.

He crashed his lips onto the younger man's, capturing the surprised man's lips with his own. Soon, Randy moaned into the kiss, allowing John to deepen it, as he softly ran his arms down Randy's body.

Randy suddenly disconnected their lips from each other, in order to breathe. He looked down at the ground, unable to meet John's eyes, mad at himself for overreacting.

John put his hand softly under Randy's chin, and brought it up so Randy's eyes were level to his.

"Babe," he said softly, "you don't have to be good at everything. You're perfect the way you are. Nobody's perfect, and you don't have to try so hard to be."

Randy took a deep breath, as tears began to pour from his eyes. Only John had ever seen Randy cry, and it broke his heart every time he saw the younger man crying.

"John, you don't know what it's like always playing second best to you. I feel like you're good at everything, and that that's what everyone believes is true. Everyone thinks you're this super hero, and that you're a perfect man in the ring, in your personal life, in your dreams. The list goes on and on. It's hard playing second candle to you John. And then in a career where new talent is always coming in through the door every other second, I hate that you stay at the top. I don't hate you for it, I just hate the fact that I'm quickly turning into a has been. That's why I try to be perfect, so when I'm gone, people remember me for something. Not just for being John Cena's husband."

Randy's words cut John like a knife. He never knew Randy felt that way. Hell, he didn't even know Randy thought he was superior to himself. John stretched his arms out, and Randy allowed himself to be embraced by them.

After a couple minutes of silence, John broke the silence, saying very seriously to Randy, "Randy, no one thinks you're second candle to anyone. You're a top of the notch wrestler, and a hell of a father and husband. No one else puts as much pride and dedication into anything as you do. You say you hold second candle to myself, but that's because you're looking at my fan base. Look at your own. Your fan base is growing every minute. You're getting more fans by the day. People like you, I like you, and to say I'm half as good in the things you do would be lying."

John allowed Randy to calm in his arms before letting him go and guiding him back to the lake. Where he grabbed a soft, round stone and handed it to Randy.

"I want you to grab this stone, pull your hand back, and flick your wrist softly. _That's_ how you make the stones skim the water."

Randy did as told. He took hold of the stone, pulled his hand back as far as he could, and threw the stone, flicking his wrist in the process. He watched as the released stone flew to the water, and skimmed it not once or twice, but three times.

The look on Randy's face was pure joy. He turned around to face John, and broke out into a smile. A rare sight on him. Before John could stop him, Randy jumped on John, and wrapped his legs around the older man's waist.

"Oh boy," John grunted, as he used his hands to hold Randy in place.

He couldn't help but smile as his boyfriend became good at another thing. Adding to his already long list of talents.

He could feel something stiff prodding at his stomach, and he knew he'd quickly be having the same problem. Oh how horny these two could get in a matter of seconds.

Randy pulled back a little, and pecked John on the lips. And then again, expressing his happiness through brief contacts between their lips.

Not long after, John was having to move Randy, to keep him from suffocating his own stiff member.

Randy unhinged himself and started walking away from John before turning to look over his shoulder, and speaking. "Hey John,"

"Yes, Randy?"

"Have you ever had sex in a tent in the woods?"

"God Bless America," John said smirking, before walking after his Trophy Husband.

"See, you're always helping me become a better person," Randy said, as he sat with his legs crossed on the board walk.

"By having sex? If it was because of that, you would've reached maximum bestest three years ago."

"Best."

"What?"

"Bestest isn't a word. The word you're looking for is best."

"You're such a grammar Nazi."

"And you're always helping people."

"What can I say? I'm a hero."

"Always playing 'Super Cena.'"


End file.
